


Spell on Me

by ssty



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssty/pseuds/ssty
Summary: "Three days, Miss Kim. I'll be waiting for your response. "I was doomed to death now if I tried to tell anyone. Not that this is a problem. To hear such a story from my mouth would be to ask to be admitted to some hospice. Well, maybe I really am crazy. Finally, the weight of reality hit me and I fell to my knees in the living room.Three Witches, Three Humans, A contract and an act of revenge.





	1. Steal Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Surisuri Masuri Susuri Saba](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467243) by CarolAkiyama. 



> hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Oh yeah, I forgot to tell, Chaewon is in the same grade as the other ones bc she is a witch so... she's still young from the others. 
> 
> and sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language: x

I can't believe what my eyes were showing me. In front of me was this huge white penguin plushie. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. if I was dreaming please don't wake me u-

"Sowoneul malhaebwa, Ne maeum soge inneun ,jageun kkumeul malhaeppwa,Ne meorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeobwa, Geurigo nareul bwa Nan neoui Genie ya kkumi ya Genie ya"

  
"Hugh.." - groan in frustration while I was searching for my phone in the nightstand. Was just a dream - "I love you girls, but that was a dream you could not interrupt" - I mumble to my favorite group that was still singing from my alarm.

  
Finally, I found my phone, without looking I just activate the snooze mode. let me go back to that dream please! last than five seconds the phone was ringing again, this time I just deactivate the alarm

  
Apparently, luck was not by my side, when I was trying to go back to sleep, my door was roughly open - YAH! JIWOO, get out of the bed, or I will throw water on you" - this was my sister practically breaking my door. what a lovely sister I have - LET’S GO, CHUU! YOU HAVE TO GOT TO SCHOOL... btw, you're already late."

  
oh yes, of course. School. my hell on earth. obviously, I'm dying to go to school. - "I don't wanna go today"

  
"oh no? I think you should, if you do not get up right in this second, I swear that I will throw that kakao plushie in the trash " - I got up in a jump

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" - I screamed, “Sunny, what I did to you so bad that now you threaten the integrity of my most invaluable item” - I said, uttering every word in the most dramatic way I could.

Sunny roll her eyes - “What matters is that you’re up. Now hurry up and get ready, I will give you a ride”

Sunny and I live together in a small ap in Seul, actually we are from a small town and we came here to study. Although we are not a wealthy family, our parents have always kept the money for our education since we were little so Sunny can attend her highly valued university of games in one of the cities with the largest development in games on the planet and I could study my oh-so-lovely middle school in a school with high standards of education: BBC High.

Here we go again. I got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I put on my uniform, not caring much about the appearance. I passed the kitchen and quickly swallowed a piece of toast and a glass of milk. I grabbed my backpack and was soon in the car with Sunny at the wheel. Oh, I know what you're thinking. You think I do not like to get dressed, do you? Wrong. I do not like school. I have no encouragement when I have to go that dark place known as a torture instrument

The way to school was quiet, my sister and I were not going to talk much. Not that we were not close, but sleep was keeping us off the air, and it took a few minutes for our brain to wake up after waking up, so we generally kept quiet in the morning

As I got out of the car, I said good-bye to Sunny and took a deep breath. One more day, one more hell to win. I walked slowly to my class. As soon as I reached the corridor that would lead me, I felt myself losing the ground - literally - My reflexes were useful to me once more stopping my fall before kissing the ground. I heard laughter and looked around. Some students stopped to laugh at the scene. while a gray hair stared at me meanly, Kim Jungeun.

"Sorry Kim, my foot has come in unintentionally." - I rolled my eyes. as I gathered my fallen things to the ground. It was not today that this girl made me miserable. In fact, I do not remember one day in this damn school where she did not bother me. You wonder what I did to her, did not you? Well, I did absolutely nothing. She just winked at me and decided she hates me. She even gave me a sweet nickname. - "I think it's good that you get your stuff soon, the class is about to begin ... witch." The nickname that I try to understand for years.

Apparently, this girl has in mind that I bewitch my teachers so that they like me. It is not my fault if I am a beautiful, wonderful, educated and helpful student. Before you ask, I'm not a bootlicker. I'm just a good student, and sometimes that gives some credit with most teachers and even some adults in general. But for my little friends, I'm a cheap sycophant who plays to try to take advantage of all this.  
"Why do not you use magic to put the books together, Kim?" Jungeun teased me as soon as I got to my feet.

"Leave me alone, Jungeun," I mumbled moodily as I resumed my way toward the living room.

When I arrived, I went straight to my place in the second row near the window. As it was already waiting for a person devoid of social life like me, all the places around me are unemployed I sighed.

A few minutes later, Professor Choi entered the room, followed by three girls I had never seen it in life. Everyone in the class stopped what they were doing to observe them. One of them was tall, with straight black hair. She had a serious, and bold countenance. She looked at nothing. Apparently what was about to happen did not shake her at all. The other two were blonde. One was almost the same height as the first one and her hair was halfway down her back she emanated a gold freezing. It was as if the woman was cosplaying an evil version of Elza of Frozen. The last of them, however, had childlike features, had a serious, yet innocent countenance, she was staring down visibly embarrassed by all that attention

"Attention Class!" Professor Choi called. - "Today we receive three new students, What a wonderful day, don't you think? "- Said with joy. Of course, Professor Choi. A cutie by day. "Come on, introduce yourself." He asked the newcomers.

They looked at each other until the little one stepped forward. Of course, the faster she does this, the faster it ends, so why not be the first? - "Um ... H-Hi ... My name is C-Chaewon. "- She smiled shyly.

"Miss Park is a year younger than you, but being advanced in her class, she jumped a year. "- commented Professor Choi. The young girl almost became embarrassed. Must be the kind that can not stand to hear compliments. - "Very well. Next!" - He asked excitedly

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm Jinsoul." we were waiting for the "more" but never came. Which left us with a dumb face while the other took a step forward trying to hide the laughter.

"My name is Ha Sooyoung. I hope we can do well this year. " a smile. Suddenly I could not take my eyes off her. her smile was very pretty. I was never attracted to girls, but that one made me want to look at her

"Well done girls," said Professor Choi, glancing at Jinsoul's who kept the expression of a few friends. "You can sit there next to Kim Jiwoo" "Eh, Shit.

The comment was not long in coming. - "What a misfortune, they barely arrive and they have to sit down near the witch. "- One of the boys from the foundry sneered. Mark was his name, I think. Usually, people just laugh at those stupid comments about me. Was this reaction I expected from them. But the laughter never came

The three of them just stood in the middle of the path and stared at me. I could not decipher most of its expressions. The only ones I caught were panic at first. Confusion soon came in then. Then it was the relief. They looked at each other and smiled at each other. The tallest, Sooyoung, whispered something to the others that I did not understand, before resuming her way to her due places. The small girl sat across from me in the first desk. The scary blonde went straight to the desk behind me and immediately laid her face on it. The tallest girl sat down by my side.

The other students were also confused by such a reaction, but that soon passed. Soon, another little joke was made. - "Hey, hey, rookies." - Another boy called, a friend of the Mark. "Beware, you can be bewitched."

Those who were near laughed without shame, but the three of them kept their expressions impassive. Until Sooyoung huffed and smirked. "How ridiculous, bullying?" head in a negative way and muttered something I did not understand. Something like: "Humans ... always assholes ". But that did not make sense, so I must have heard it wrong.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Mark asked in disbelief at the other's reaction

"I said that's ridiculous," the girl repeated, not looking down at him. - "You do not even know what a witch is," She laughed mockingly

I turned my eyes to the other two newbies. Chaewon looked at Mark with a look of pity, as if he had failed in life for not knowing what a witch was. Jinsoul tried, in vain, to hide a giggle, which briefly destroyed her image of Evil Elza. No one understood nothing of what happened there and soon Professor Choi decided to give his class.

The happiest hour of the day! Lunch! Just not. You see, it was very rare a lunch in which I was not disturbed by my beloved anti-fans

I stood up without encouragement. The newcomers by my side also did the same. I noticed some kind of discussion between them, something I did not understand. I just ignored them and left alone for the refectory. Ah, the refectory. The unbearably noisy location where all school socialized while eating the food that the kitchen aunts called nourishing food. Well, if you have one thing you should not do is generalize things. Not everyone was socializing in lunchtime

I picked up the tray and let it serve me a little of each of the day's options. I wandered my gaze down the place until I found her table. Son Hyejoo. A girl of the 2nd year. Do you want to know if we are friends? No. Known? No. If she suffers from bullying? No. If she's as antisocial as me? No. Now you wonder why the demons we sit at the same table every day being that the answers to the previous questions were not. Well, we enjoyed being alone. She wasn't uncomfortable with my presence on the table and neither did I bother with hers. It was better than sitting with some idiot like Mark or people who do not shut up like Daisy.

I noticed the three newbies sitting at Jungeun's table. I sighed at the thought of how many bad things that idiot must have talked about me by then. Well, at least that kept her too busy to pester me

[...]

\- "At that time many women were burned in stakes ......... Brands invisible ......... There was no escape ....... Inquisition. "- My heart almost came out of my mouth when a disturbing noise made me lift my head from the desk in a snap. My attempt unaware of what Professor Choi was talking about in the intervals of my naps was interrupted abruptly by the sign of the end of the class. Finally, freedom!.

I got to my feet lazily, packing my things back in my backpack slow as I could. I always did this so that the corridor was already empty when I left so I wouldn't be bothered by Jungeun and her followers of the bullying cult. In the meantime, I was finally able to understand what Professor Choi was explaining. The time of Inquisition, when many women were accused of being witches for no reason. Witches again, great.

Finally, I slipped my case into my backpack, tucking it into my back right away. For the second time in the day, my heart almost came out of my mouth. As soon as I looked ahead, I saw a pair of onyx eyes staring at me. The newcomer, Ha Sooyoung, was propped up in her desk facing me her things seemed neat. Why was she still there?

"What's your name?" She asked quietly, not noticing that she had almost killed me scared

I took a deep breath. - "Kim Jiwoo" - Contrary to what I expected, she kept silence. That was starting to be embarrassing, so ... " You're Ha Sooyoung, right? "I asked, trying to break the ice.

The girl just smiled. "I am." Silence again. But what the hell does this girl want?

The silence is getting embarrassing ... Quick Jiwoo! Think of something. "Oh, thank you. for today's earliest. "- Said a little awkwardly. - "You know ... for stopping the comments of the idiots. "

Sooyoung laughed. - "I could not act different, you're not a witch, it does not make sense treat you like one. " What a strange girl, she acts as if she believes in witches.

"You talk as if witches existed," I asked after a few moments, overcome by my curiosity about the tall girl.

I watched the girl smile amused. "What if I told you that they really exist?" - She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Immediately the answer crossed my mind. "It would not matter."Wait a moment, why am I considering answering this question seriously. Sooyoung frowned, I think it was a signal for me to explain my answer, so I continued. - "If really exist, whether or not knowing about it would not change the fact that they exist and that our existence as humans would be at the mercy of these beings. "- Said, trying to explain the simpler way I could.

I must say that her reaction was much more than I expected. The girl laughed. Wasn't a giggle, it was a whole laugh!

"Why are we talking about this?" I said when Sooyoung seemed to regain the breath of her laughter. I had to put an end to this crazy subject. - "I have to take this matter of my head, no one is a witch. "- I mumbled.

"I am." I watched her. Her countenance was serious, unlike moments ago. Or she did any acting arts course or she was trying to tease me with this witch thing. -"You do not believe me, do you?" She said as finally unglued the body of the desk in which she was still propped up and walking a step in my direction.

Instinctively I stepped back. That girl was kind of crazy. Someone help me.

"W-What are you talking about? Is it some kind of joke? Are you kidding me? "- I asked already desolate. She looked cool, damn it.

Sooyoung just laughed. - "I'm serious.".

I rolled my eyes in frustration. "Idiot," I said before turning to walk to the door.

I was halfway there when I heard the noise of the chalk writing on the board. I turned indignant that she is tinkering with the teacher's "property."

The scene I came across, however, would remain etched in my mind forever.  
Sooyoung remained in the same place. I turned my attention to the blackboard, and there it was, the third Olympic jump from my heart that day. Chalk floated. Up and down, left and right then left, he made some circular movements, all with infinite softness, while shaving one of its ends on the blackboard. I felt my eyes widen and my throat dry. I could see from the corner of my eyes Sooyoung smile. She seemed to be amused. Was with terror that I noticed that the floating chalk was writing something on the chalkboard with delicate handwriting.

_"I am a witch. Do you believe me now? "_

My legs weakened and I almost go to the floor. Panic went up to my guts in a way that I had never felt, not even in nightmares because that was not a dream. It was the cruelest reality. She was not human. She was a witch. Still static, I observed the chalk floated toward the girl with onyx-colored eyes. It landed on her palm. I saw her gaze directly to me while uttering a single syllable. - "Kah." - Instantly the chalk fell apart powder. My eyes were already almost bouncing.

I gathered all the courage of every cell of my being to ask the question. - "What do you want from m-me? "I said in a whisper.

"Vital force," she said, almost immediately. I opened my eyes. Lifeforce was ... - "No, I won't kill you," She said with some amusement in her voice. It was not the first time. "I want you to make a contract with me."

My head was spinning. It was too much information to process. "C-Contract?" I did not know very well if I really wanted to hear what she had to say, did not even know why I was still there or why I hadn't fainted, I think deep down, my body knew that running would put me in an even greater danger, and I would not be able to react to anything she did against me. The only thing I could do is get into her game. She was talking to me, it was better than attacking me.

\- "Contract. This allows me to absorb as much as I want from your life without killing you, "She said coldly. "In exchange, you can make me a request. Since be within my capabilities, I will carry it out. "

I swallowed hard. "What guarantees me that you would not kill me?? And that would fulfill my request? "I asked fearfully.

\- "The contract does not allow means of circumventing the combination."

I snorted. "What's a piece of paper for a witch? You may well disobey it, "I said irritably. She will not make me a muggle!

Sooyoung laughed a little. "This is a human contract. I am a witch. We do things a little bit different. "- Dumb, how did I not realize that it was not a written contract that she was speaking. Instinctively I stepped back again. Even if it were a "non-cheating" contract meant it would be good.

\- "... What if I refuse?" - To utter after a certain time.

Sooyoung smiled. "Then I'll have to bewitch you," She said simply. I wanted to faint. "A simple spell that would erase your memories. You would not remember the conversation.that you are having right now, with me. "

"What guarantees me that you would leave me alone later?" I asked again, afraid.

"Nothing guarantees. But think logically. If I just wanted to absorb your vital force and kill you, I would not even be proposing a contract, to begin with. " This makes sense.

Then remembered my answer to her question minutes earlier.

_"It wouldn't matter."_

I was at her mercy. She could kill me at any moment. I could only play her game. My only alternative is to trust that she really does everything she says

Her voice took me out of my reverie. "You have three days to think of an answer. During those three days, I will be in the class after school for 15 minutes. "- Said, calmly,  
and I sighed. At least I will have time to absorb all that information. - "But” but, more but’s You have to have one more. "Until then, I can't risk you telling my secret to someone," She said, approaching me slowly. I was terrified when I noticed that the girl would utter words in a strange language whispering. She looked directly into my eyes as she did it. Bizarre. Sinister.

Disturbing.

I automatically backed up. "S-Stay calm, I would never tell." to turn away, I walked back. The biggest disadvantage of walking backward is that we do not see where we are going. "I'm not even crazy to tell." The words came out. quick with nervousness, I'm sure I ate some syllables. It was not long before I feel the wall behind me and press me against it in a futile attempt to cross it and leave the other side. "I swear I won’t tell." My voice quavered and whimpered.

I felt every cell in my body telling me to run. But now she was very next. In a few seconds, she pinned me to the wall. "I know you won’t ... I will guarantee that does not happen. "- Said in a hoarse voice in my left ear. Chills danced in my spine, as I felt her smile slide over her lips as she moved away from my ear and stared into my eyes, still very close. "Relax, it will not hurt." Whispering the last part. Seconds later I felt her lips on mine. The sensation deconstructed me. How can someone who wants my life force to have such soft lips? The initial perplexity of her act was it shattered like glass when I noticed she moved her lips over mine. That brought me to reality. She was kissing me.

Worst of all, though, was not the fact that she was kissing me. Was the fact that I felt, deep down, the urgency of responding to it in such an act. I could not hold back the feeling for long. In seconds, I matched her. Our lips moved in sync in a perfect fit. All the panic I had felt moments ago had disappeared. her lips were sweet and her tranquility during the kiss anesthetized me.

That was my first. I was losing to a witch who wanted my vitality and untied to kiss me, you know why. But I couldn't care less. What I was feeling was so sweet I could not stop her. I could not deny giving my lips to her in correspondence. I noticed one of her hands on my waist. Since when was she there? Does not matter, seemed right to be. I felt her lips pressing more on mine and suddenly her tongue creeps confidently into my mouth.

Instinctively, I made my arms wrap around her neck. Her tongue searched for mine and soon they played with each other. We did not compete to dictate the pace, we just danced in sync.

I felt the rhythm of our kiss diminish until her tongue was no longer in my mouth. Then her lips parted from mine.

I felt my cheeks warm. I had kissed her. Of tongue, on top of it! She was still very close, she was looking at me with a certain calmness, our breaths mixing and hers was stable while I looked like Darth Vader in an asthma crisis.

"It's done," She said, in a whisper close to my lips.

I fought against my breath to steady her enough to speak without a gasp. - "What did you do to me? "She had no reason to kiss me. No, she did not want to kiss me, nor did it on impulse. I could feel it, she wanted something with it. The awareness of this fact gave me a twinge in the heart.

"You were bewitched," She said, her eyes still staring at mine. - "The words that I spoke in the old language meant more or less this: If you touch it, the language you utter word about my nature will be the same language that will end your life. "- Said in a voice cold. Quite different from the voice that asked me to relax before the kiss. "If you talk about me, you'll bite the tongue itself, and it will die. "She jerked away from the wall as she walked slowly. by the door. "Three days, Miss Kim. I'll be waiting for your response. "

_"If you touch it, the tongue that utters any word about my nature will be the same tongue that will end your life. "_

If you touch it. She needed to touch my tongue for the spell to work. That's why She kissed me. I was doomed to death now if I tried to tell anyone. Not that this is a problem, after all, who would I tell? Everyone in school either made me sick or ignored me. Only left Sunny. She'd think I'm crazy. I've never been a person with fanciful thoughts and listening such a story of my mouth would be to ask to be admitted to some hospice. Well, maybe I was really crazy.

But it does not matter, the fact is that it was done. My biggest problem now was thinking if I should or should not accept that contract.

Finally, the weight of reality hit me and I fell to my knees in the living room.

Witch. Magic. Contract. Kiss.

I was screwed.

 


	2. Quickly Cast a Spell on me

_“You said you'd wait for my answer!" I tried one last time_

_"You're taking too long." She looked at me ruthlessly. "I need your strength."_

_"S-So let's make the contract, right now !" I suggested, seeking a solution to which was sure to come._

_She laughed. "It's good that we don’t ... so I can kill you. "- Her voice gave me chills. Her eyes then, not even spoken. I saw her raise a hand in my direction and utter the same syllable that made the chalk turn to dust the day before. " Kah._ ".

Immediately I felt bad. Something was wrong. It was as if the atoms in my body refused to remain united. I felt myself falling apart. Turning dust.

"SOOYOUNG!" I shouted, fighting the covers on top of me.

A dream ... It was all a dream. I ran my hand across my forehead, panting, sweat trickling down the side of my neck. The bed was soaked. I looked at the clock. 04:42 in the morning. Will take more than 2 hours for the alarm clock to ring. My heart racing would not let me just go back to sleep. I felt that if I tried, I would dream of the same thing. Maybe worse.

I bent my knees and hugged them, burying my head between them. Why me? That it's insane. I did not cry, I just kept thinking about the hole I got. Or rather, they got me. What I would do? What if she came looking for me during the day to remind me of the contract? I don't think that I could run away. It would be very strange to be running away from a new student. The best option is, to be honest. To say that I haven’t decided and still do not know what to think. If she does not accept this answer, then screwed. But it was all screwed up, what difference?

I got up from the desolate bed. I took the wet sheets of sweat from the mattress and carried them to the laundry room. I threw it in the machine and started to hit it, along with my pajamas that were too soaked. I went straight to the bathroom. Maybe taking a shower will help. I'm not sure how long it took. The hot water from the shower helped to relax and the bath it was always a good time to think.

I left the bathroom wrapped in the towel, looked at the clock and it marked 06:26. Yeah, maybe the guys behind the water rationing ads are not very happy with this attitude of mine. Good thing I don’t know any.

I went to the kitchen and there was Sunny preparing coffee.

"You fell off the bed, didn’t you?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the paper filter with bubbly coffee inside.  
\- "More or less...".  
"Why did you wash the sheet?"

"I had a nightmare and woke up in a sweat. I thought it was best to wash. "- Said. Well, it was part of the truth. She looked at me worriedly. That sort of thing never happened to me.

"What a nightmare?" She asked, probably wanting to comfort me by saying that it was okay.

"I don’t want to remember him." I avoided her question. Sunny understood that as a warning of "Do not talk to me today.". And I was grateful for that.

I took my coffee lightly and went to my room to get ready. The trip to school was even quieter than the day before.

\- "Chuu, I have a break during the afternoon and I'll come and get you, okay?" - I think I really left Sunny upset this morning. I just nodded and she left.

I tried not to think about Sooyoung all the time as I walked down the aisles of the school. Of course, all in vain. I did not resist the temptation of looking for her on the faces of the other students. The feeling of not seeing her was one of relief and concern at the same time. It was like the cockroach. If you have something worse than seeing a cockroach, is losing sight of it. The two options are bad, but sometimes not seeing is even worse. It was more or less what I felt when I did not find Ha Sooyoung anywhere in that damn school.

I was so focused on finding the root of my nightmares that I completely forgot of my other problems at that school.

I felt my body bumping into someone who came in the opposite direction of mine, the person in question not only bumped into me on purpose but was also using his own body to push me, pushing me back.

I stared at the pale skin, and I knew it was Jungeun. She pushed me and dragged me with an irritating facility. There was no stopping her, Kim Jungeun was the most athletic girl in school. She is much stronger than me, so I just let her take me while trying to focus on balance.

I noticed we were going to the bathroom. - "Guess who will lose the first period for getting stuck in the bathroom? "" Wow, wonderful news. I saw with the corner of my eye the blonde's doormats just laughed as they pointed in our direction.

We got into the cubicle with the jerks, she opened the middle cabin and threw me in there, making me lose my balance. That particular cabin was known to have a broken bolt.  
It was jammed so that you could not open or close it from the inside, but you could on the outside, it was quite simple to lock it with a clip or pin. When I got up, it was already late. The door was already locked.

It was a minute before school started, many employees were already touring the building, checking to see if there was anyone with intentions to kill classes. No one would go back to the bathroom. I would be the first period arrested.

At least I thought so.

* CLICK *

I heard a loud crack, the door opened slowly. Already without patience, I opened it at once. There was no one in the bathroom. I went to the door and before I left, I saw her. Sooyoung was propped up on the wall beside the water fountain, with both hands in her pocket. It was she who had opened the braid. Was she watching me? Suddenly, all the eagerness and fear I felt in the remind me of yesterday's events.

She looked in my direction before walking toward the living room. At least she did not come talk.

I followed her, taking care not to diminish the distance that separated us. When she came in, I stopped in front of the door and sighed nervously.

Finally, I entered. The teacher was still arranging his material on the table so that my slightly delayed arrival was unnoticed.

I heard a loud noise, which almost made me skip. I looked in the direction of the sound and I saw Jungeun lying on the floor, her eyes wide. Some books had fallen on her.

Oh sure, in her head I was still stuck in the bathroom. She should be sitting in as she always did when she saw me come in, and she fell into a fright.  
For a moment it crossed my mind to show the middle finger and dance a little dance of ridiculous victory while I wasted all my maturity. But instead, I just looked in her direction and smiles, evidently provoking. I could feel her anger within miles of distance. Which made me even happier. Understand, anger at someone who does not support you is a victory in life.

I walked over to my desk, felt Sooyoung's gaze on me, so I muttered. -  
"Thank you." I knew she could hear me. With the corner of my eye, I saw her smile and wave her head.

[...]

Today was one of those few days when I was hungry. So I thanked the heavens when the sign that indicated the lunch rang.

"We've talked about this, Jinsoul. Yesterday you had your turn, now it's mine. "- I heard Sooyoung say to the blonde, who just rolled her eyes.

I ignored them again and headed for the cafeteria. The line was miles. I sighed in frustration, lunchtime will be over when it's my turn.

I thought the situation could not get any worse, but it gets, when Kim Jungeun appeared from the nothing, pushing me and taking my place in line. I rolled my eyes, already waiting for their taunts, which soon came.

"Look, Kim!" She said and I followed her gaze. I still do not know why I cared to look. It was just a broom. "Why you don’t ride and fly?" She said, laughing.

I was going to tell her to take care of her own life, but someone interrupted me. - "Don’t you think flying around on brooms would be very obvious? "- It was one of the newbies, Chaewon, I think it was her name. She was accompanied by Sooyoung and Elza- dum, Jinsoul. Chaewon soon put herself in front of me, ready to argue about witches with Jungeun

Jungeun was unresponsive for a moment. "Well ... But everyone says that-"

\- "If witches existed" - Well stressed the word "if" to try to make it clear that they did not exist. Acted that generated the opposite effect on me. "They wouldn’t need brooms to fly."

I had my doubts before, but now it was certain, those two friends of Sooyoung they were also witches. I was so surprised to see that I couldn’t hold my voice.

"You are too."

"Do not say it." I heard a whisper in my right ear. Even though I had listened only once in my life, I could recognize her by the icy tone she wore. It was the blonde named Jinsoul. - “If you tell, you’re going to die."That's when I noticed what I was about to do. I even forgot that couldn’t say anything. Luckily (now I considered luck), I was ignored by the whole school, so no one noticed my failed attempt to say anything about the three witches in that time.

\- "So it is true? You too? "I whispered back, wanting to be sure.

"Yes." That's all she said to me. Was Jinsoul really a person (?) Of  
few words.

I watched the others in front of me. Jungeun and Chaewon argued that what could be true or would not. I almost felt sorry for Jungeun losing all the arguments for Chaewon, she had no idea who she was arguing with.  
Sooyoung was ahead of me. I'm pretty sure she listened to my conversation with Jinsoul.

"Why did you ... save me?" I whispered back, now really curious. If you could find someone with so much ice in your voice like Jinsoul and that person saved your life out of nowhere, you would be curious too about why.

\- "We have already lost many contracts for stupid human errors, we can’t afford to lose more, "she said softly.

Involuntarily I let out a mocking laugh. - "So you go out and tell  
deadly secrets and kissing people left and right? "- At the same instant as the words left my lips, I feared for my life. I Swear I didn’t want to face it! But I was so accustomed to people bothering me every day at school, that the gross answers came out Sunny always said that I didn’t think before I spoke.

Jinsoul chuckled. "Before I didn’t understand, but now I understand. Why Sooyoung have chosen you for the contract. You have a strong personality. "- She said, confusing me even more. Damn! I was a human who until yesterday did not know witches existed, Was it difficult to be a bit more explanatory when talking to me? - "And just so you know ... We don’t choose anyone. "Jinsoul paused, for us to walk since the line was following. - "Sooyoung, for example, only chooses girls. Chaewon uses other methods to guarantee the silence of the chosen. And I ... I look for the strong ones. "- At the end of her speech, I followed her look up at the silver hair girl and almost fainted.

She could only be kidding with me! Of all the people on the face of the earth and she chooses Kim Jungeun”

\- "Have you ever-".

"No, I have not talked to her yet ... but I intend to do so soon." reading the question in my thoughts.

By this time, we were all already full with our plates.

"So let's sit there with the guys," Jungeun suggested, to everyone there except me, obviously.

Sooyoung smiled and denied it. "Let's have lunch with Jiwoo today." while facing me

I had to make a lot of effort to maintain the pose and not choke on the saliva right there. - "What?" I asked in shock.

\- "We want to have lunch with you today, we know that there is a place on the table that you sit down. Only there's you and that girl, "she said pointing at Son Hyejoo, already seated at our usual table.

The reason we sit together is that we can sit still in our corners, without having to tolerate boring people Not knowing what to answer, I kept silent, which made her say it. again.

"Is it any problem if we sit with you?"

"Well ... no, it's just ... we're used to being alone ..." I said, trying to choose well the words.

Sooyoung smiled. - "I realized, we will not disturb the quiet of you."

I shrugged with that response and went to my desk. I passed Jungeun who had the face of a Clown. It must be very frustrating for her to be rejected by the newcomers because of the excluded.

As I sat at the table, with the other three behind me, Hyejoo stared at me with an eyebrow raised. I just shrugged, as if they "just followed me." I do not know if she understood that, but the girl simply went back to eating.  
Chaewon sat facing Hyejoo, and I was at her side. Sooyoung stood in front of me and Jinsoul on my other side.

The younger witch stared at Hyejoo without blinking. Sooyoung ate quietly. Jinsoul observed Jungeun for a moment until she shrugged and focused her attention on the plate.

They did not look like they would start chattering at any moment and disrupt our Then I just relaxed and started to eat.

After a few minutes, we were back in the classroom.  
"So are you always like this?" Sooyoung said as she walked beside me.  
"Like what?" I asked back without even looking away from her.  
"Quiet."  
"Oh, well ... We're not friends to talk to." Sooyoung frowned.

"She has no friends?" She asked, seeming to be curious about Hyejoo.

\- "Yes, I've seen her walking with some girls of her year, but apparently they have extracurricular activities in clubs and don’t pass the break in the cafeteria. "- I explained.

Sooyoung nodded, the look of the one who had finally understood. - "But it never hurts to try to make other friends ... "she murmured.

\- "It costs when the options of friendships you have in this school are boring people like Jungeun. "I pointed discreetly at the silver-haired girl. "Or boring people like Daisy." - Concludes.

Sooyoung looked at me confused. "Who is Daisy?"

\- "It is the owner of the voice that didn’t stop talking for a minute during lunch." - I clarified, and obvious that description was enough.

"Ah, the girl at two tables on our right." She laughed. And I nodded.

With that, we were already inside the room. Professor Park was more than ready to give his boring class. Two more periods: here we go! What a joy.

[...]

For the second day in a row, there I was, packing my things with Sooyoung observe. The difference from yesterday to today is that today I was fully aware of her presence there.

"I didn’t think you would accept the contract so soon," she said, looking at me while smiling.

\- "What you mean? I haven’t decided anything yet. "I replied harshly, but here among us: I'm fucking scared of her pushing me to accept.

Sooyoung frowned. "Then why did you wait for everyone to go away to pack your things? "" Oh, of course, she thought I was winding up so I could talk to her.

\- "I always do this, I don’t want to go out in the hall and find some idiot pestering me, so I always expect everyone to leave. "I clarified as I tossed my backpack into the back and take a step forward. Sooyoung opened her mouth in an "O" as a sign of understanding. I walked towards the  
door, but I stopped halfway there. I really don’t settle for any of this, and I can not stand so many questions without answers.

\- "Sooyoung ... what are you getting me? Why me? Of all the people of the school, of the city, of the whole world, why me? "I stared at her with the best look of confusion I could make. - "I'm just a girl who suffers from bullying and is called a witch" - said softly, but to myself.

Sooyoung held my gaze. "That's just one of the reasons." confused countenance, that didn’t clarify anything. - "I just ... I thought it would be fair you know what exactly do they call you ... "- She explained.

For a moment I saw guilt in her expression. It seems to me that she thinks that if witches don’t exist wouldn't have created the legend that we, humans, know about and I would n’t have been through so many bad situations.

The weather got a bit heavy, so I decided to say something to ease. "Great, the bullying, not satisfied, still did the favor of bringing a witch to my life. "- Said, rolling my eyes. I hope she understands the joking tone in my voice.

To my relief, Sooyoung smiled. "That was just one of the reasons ..." She explained. - "Of all the people to whom I asked that question, you were the one who was right."

\- "What question?".

"What if witches existed?" She repeated one of her speeches yesterday

I nodded. "So you chose me because I was stupid enough to think about it seriously? "

This time Sooyoung laughed. - "Most humans don’t take the question seriously because they would be aware that they would be in trouble. "She tried to explain.

I think I understood what she meant. We, humans, are conditioned to think of our own species as superior to others. If something came up that would put our sovereignty at risk, we would collapse. So we'd rather not think.

"But that is not the most important reason either," Sooyoung spoke again. I signaled with my head for her to continue. - "When a human has a striking personality, his vital force is more qualitative. "She replied calmly, seemed to be explaining the matter to a five-year-old. - "People determined, decided ... Even people in love tend to develop such a personality. "

I didn’t fit into any of that! I think she noticed my expression still confused and continued. - "It is very difficult for someone who is attacked every day to develop any of these features. But you are different. Although you feel uncomfortable with the whole situation, you strive to appear strong and unbreakable. That's what you did with Jinsoul at lunchtime. " I remembered the situation.

I would have asked more questions, but …

* You give me that adrenaline. You make me feel I'm gonna win. You make it real. Let's go again. Adrenaline. Adrenaline *

Sunny was calling me. I hurriedly swiped my finger across the screen and answered the call. - "Hi, Sunny."

"Chuu, I've been here to pick you up for some time, where are you?"

Oh my God. I put my cell phone away from my face to see the time. 30 minutes have passed since the end of class I really had lost time talking to Sooyoung. - "Sorry I was talking to ... a friend. "I glanced at Sooyoung sideways to see if she bothered and she shrugged. "I'm leaving already."

"Don’t delay, I'm waiting." I hung up the call.

"Well, I must go," I said, looking at Sooyoung who just nodded. - "See you tomorrow?" "How the hell do you say goodbye to a witch waiting for your answer to make a crazy deal about which you know nothing about?

The onyx-eyed girl smiled. "Even Jiwoo."  
And with that, I left the room. Sunny was waiting for me in the parking lot. She was furious. Common I managed to calm her down by saying that I was talking about a job with my partner

[...]

That night was quieter. I didn’t think so negatively. Talking to Sooyoung today helped to calm my nerves. She's not going to pressure me, I could tell by the way we talk today She seemed to be being honest.

[...]

Today is the penultimate day I have to decide on the contract. And I don’t have the idea of what to do.

Sooyoung said that if I accept, I have to make her a request. But I don’t have an idea what to ask for. I sighed. I was in the car with Sunny on my way to school. As soon as we arrived, she said goodbye to me with a kiss on the forehead. Sunny wouldn’t leave me alone since the story of the nightmare.

I walked through the school toward the living room when I felt someone walk beside me. It was Sooyoung.

She looked at me and smiled. - "I can not let my prospective contractor get stuck in the bathroom in the morning. "- she said, obviously teasing me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don’t disturb me," I said simply.

She laughed a little and nodded. We went quietly into the classroom. Some people looked strange. Sooyoung pretended not to notice, but I knew it was because she was walking with me. No one should walk with me. It was a clear violation of the imaginary book of sociability of BBC High:

"You should not interact with the excluded of the class. Such an attitude implies severe punishment. "

I knew that more day, less day Sooyoung would be thrown into this mess of social exclusion along with me.

[...]

That day she accompanied me in silence. In class intervals, during school hours, lunch. She was alone this time. The other two spent their day with Jungeun's group.  
[...]

"I suppose you're not going to give me an answer today, are you?" Sooyoung asked me. while for the third time she watched me store my things in my backpack after class.

"Tomorrow is the last day, right?" I asked, and she nodded. "So I'll answer tomorrow." I smiled and she rolled her eyes. I think I was putting off a decision for her. And it was. I'm a professional in pushing things that give me a headache.

I did n’t wrap so much inside the room today, I imagined that staying there any longer would make me think in this whole story of the contract and I wanted to do it calmly, in my house.

Since the signal had not ringed for a long time, the hallway was still relatively full. But nobody disturbed me until the exit gates.

As soon as I thought the danger was over, I caught sight of Jungeun and her band walking in my direction. I continued on my way as if I hadn’t seen her. When she got close to me, she quickly put her foot in my way, making me stumble and fall on the floor. In the rush to leave the room, I think I didn’t close the zipper of the backpack, a lot of my books and notebooks and some personal items like wallet and cell phone were played to the ground. Jungeun and her little friends laughed at all that.

I mumble as I tried to collect everything. Okay, now all that was missing was the wallet. But where's the Wallet? I swore I'd seen her-

"Are you looking for something?" Jungeun called my attention to a peach object in her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Give me back," I said, pulling myself up off the floor with my backpack on my back.

Jungeun gave me a cynical smile and opened my peach wallet. - "No money, no card, no check ... Why do you have that? "- Of course she would ignore me. "Ah, family photos, pretty!".

I froze. She was looking at the pictures of my mother. I kept them inside a plastic transparent zipper inside the wallet.

My mother passed away a few years ago when I was very small. She had cancer. All that I have most precious are objects and photos that remind me of her. A picture in my wallet was particularly beautiful. In it, my mother and I smiled. The quality of the photo was very good and so was my favorite.

I watched as she unzipped the plastic and tried to pull the picture of my mother. I advanced to her in a single quick movement. I tried to get the wallet back, but I could not even hold it firmly before Jungeun pulled her from me tightly. I heard a ripping paper noise and I got static.

" Oops. "She said, not caring what she had done. When she pulled my hands, the photo of my mother got caught in the zipper and ended up tearing.

At the time I did not reason. I stepped on top of her with all my might. Jungeun was surprised by my attitude, she got off balance and we ended up falling on the ground, her back and I sitting on her belly. My wallet and the torn picture fell close to me. But nothing at the moment mattered more. I closed my fist, looked at Jungeun, and hit her. I did the same with the other hand. Again. Again. Again. I felt rage flowing through my veins as I've never felt before. The knapsack on my back was heavy and pushing me back, but it wouldn’t stop me. Jungeun was in  
my face and tried to use her hand to push me, scratching me lightly in the process.

"JIwoo!" I stopped. My hand clenched into fist still in the air. I looked at the gate of the school and there she was. - "What happened? What are you doing? "- Sooyoung.

Sooyoung! Sooyoung was the solution to my problems. Still staring at her, I felt the ground until I found the wallet and what was left of the photo, and I got up from Jungeun, who whimpered.

I walked over to Sooyoung and held her by the arm, without stopping my march into the school again. With the peripheral vision, I saw Jungeun and her friends leave, but still, I continued to walk towards the classroom. It was safer.

"JIwoo! What are you doing? What was that? "Sooyoung asked every 5 seconds.

When we got to the living room, I pushed the door open and dragged it inside with me. I closed the door with the same intensity. Sooyoung stopped talking as I turned to her.

"Stop it," I said as I tossed my things to the floor. With the exception of the photo torn still in my hands.

\- "What are you talking about? I don’t".

"I agree to make the contract ... there's something I want in return," I said. Words flew from my mouth with a certain euphoria. "I want you to put an end to these disturbances, jokes, bad tidings, everything! Make it stop! "


End file.
